Sophia
* Yuri Tabata |hometown = Unknown |occupation = No known occupation |alias = Katia |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Purple |eyecolor = Purple |father = Unnamed Father |mother = |partner = Anthony Herzen |siblings = |offspring = Katia's Mother |family = |others = * Mr. Anderson * Katia Anderson * Jacques * Dorothea * Winston |jpname = |frname = Sophia |dename = Sophia |esname = Sophia |itname = Sofia |nlname = Sophia |korname = 소피아 Sophia }} Sophia is a major character in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. ''She was Anton's fiancée and Katia's grandmother before her death a year before the game's events. Biography Appearance Sophia had long purple hair, which she always wore down, and purple eyes. At formal occasions, she wore a purple ballgown, which had a soft pink petticoat with white trimming and ruffled sleeves. She was also seen wearing a blue shirt and a long skirt with a pink jacket. As an older lady, she wore a pale pink dress with a brown coat, and still wore her hair down. She always wore the necklace Anton brought for her, until she passed it down to her granddaughter, Katia. Personality Sophia was described as a kind and honest woman, who treated everyone equally and with genuine warmth. Plot ''Pre-Game Life Fifty years ago, Sophia met Anton at one of Duke Herzen's parties, and after going out with him for a while, she and him fell in love and became engaged. She was the youngest daughter of another noble family of Folsense, which had wealth almost equal to the Herzens'; a suitable match for the duke's son. Not long after their engagement, a disease started plaguing Folsense. It was originally Sophia's intention to stay with Anton, but she discovered she was pregnant. So, keeping it a secret from Anton, she fled Folsense, fearing for their child's safety. She founded the village of Dropstone, and had a girl (who eventually married Mr. Anderson and had Katia), living there for about forty-nine years, before passing away a year before the events of'' Diabolical Box''. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Towards the end of ''Diabolical Box, Anton retrieves Sophia's letter from the Elysian Box. After reading this letter, Anton, with tears in his eyes, said that he wanted to be with Sophia, but before he did that, he needed to get to know someone else, first: Katia. He then vowed to spend his last years with her. Gallery Sophia and Anton 3 CS16 DB.jpg |Anton and Sophia dancing. Sophia and Anton 4 CS16 DB.png File:Sophia and Anton 5 CS16 DB.jpg|Sophia shocked by the professor and Luke's presence DB Credits 1.png DB Credits 2.png DB Credits 3.png DB Credits 4.png Anton and Sophia.png|Sophia and Anton. Sophia leaving folsense.png|Sophia leaving Folsense. Katia with Sophia.png|Sophia having a moment with Katia. Sophia from heaven.jpg|Sophia watching Anton and Katia from the afterlife. Music Trivia *Anton brought Sophia a necklace that she is seen wearing as a young woman. A picture in Sophia's letter shows that she passed it down to Katia before her death, which is the reason Katia wears it in the game. *She and her granddaughter are so alike that when Anton first meets Katia, he mistakes her for Sophia. *Sophia shares the same voice actor as Katia in the Japanese version of Diabolical Box. Profile ;US Version Sophia was Katia's grandmother and Anton's former fiancée. In order to protect the child growing inside her, she left behind her life in Folsense to start fresh in the fledgling village of Dropstone. Kind and honest, she was loved by all. ;UK Version Sophia was Katia's grandmother and Anton's former fiancée. In order to protect the child growing inside her, she left behind her life in Folsense to start afresh in the fledgling village of Dropstone. Kind and honest, she was loved by all. de:Sophia es:Sophia fr:Sophia Van Herzen Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters